The present invention relates to the use of a known class of polyprenyl derivatives as wound-healing promoters and to a composition for topical application containing one or more of these polyprenyl derivatives as the active ingredient.
U.K. patent specification No. 1,533,377 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,641 disclose a class of polyprenyl derivatives which may be represented by the general formula: ##STR2## in which R.sup.a and R.sup.b are the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxy, alkoxy or acyloxy group, R.sup.c represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl or acyl group and m is an integer from 1 to 4. These compounds were found to be of value in the treatment of peptic ulcers and hence were administered orally or parenterally (e.g. by subcutaneous or intramuscular injection).
We have now discovered that certain of this known class of polyprenyl derivatives have a valuable and totally unexpected activity in that they assist granulation (which is part of the normal process of healing of a wound) and thus act to promote the healing of wounds. They are thus of value for topical application to wounds, as well as for the purposes previously disclosed.